Delivery
by 1211dooty
Summary: Setiap hari bagi Luhan semuanya sama , tidak ada yang berubah 1 cm pun dari hidupnya. Dari mulai terbukanya mata saat pagi hari sampai tertutupnya mata pada malam hari. Ini bukan kemauan Luhan , tapi teman hidupnyalah yang meminta seperti ini.


Title : Delivery

Author : 1211dooty

Rated : K

Genre : Bromance

Cast :

-Luhan

-Minseok

Discaimer : Hahah.. ini FF absurd.. terinspirasi dari lagunya Justin Bieber – Love Yourself, eh jadinya menyinpang. But gpp lah.. recommend aja lagu itu, tapi jangan di dengerin sambil baca ff ini. Coz gk bakalan nyambung hahha.. ok ok makasih udah mau baca dan jangan lupa untuk komen juga. 3

.

.

Setiap hari bagi Luhan semuanya sama , tidak ada yang berubah 1 cm pun dari hidupnya. Dari mulai terbukanya mata saat pagi hari sampai tertutupnya mata pada malam hari. Ini bukan kemauan Luhan , tapi teman hidupnyalah yang meminta seperti ini.

Saat pagi yang Luhan lihat hanya wajah damai Minseok dengan pipi chubby putihnya dan bibir merah cherry. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengusap sedikit saja punggung tangannya pada kening wajah Minseok. Tapi belum sampai menyentuh empunya sudah membuka mata dan hanya kekecewaan yang Luhan dapat.

"Kau mau apa ?",tanya Minseok sengit lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tau,Min. Bibirmu itu sungguh minta di jamah",gumam Luhan lalu kembali tidur.

Pukul 09:00 KST

"Apa Minseok tetap mendiamkan mu ?",tanya Chanyeol saat sarapan pagi di kantin kantor .

"Oh",jawab Luhan sekenanya

"Benarkah? Ini sudah 6 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Dan bukannya kau sudah memberinya penjelasan ? Lalu kenapa ?",tanya Kris penasaran sambil melahap langsung iga bakar miliknya.

"Entahlah",jawab Luhan lesu.

"Mungkin kepercayaan Minseok sedikit berkurang padamu, jadi dia menjauhi dirimu. Dan mungkin saja dia takut kau sakiti lagi", kata DO menengahi.

"Tapi tetap saja itu bukan murni kesalahan Luhan, itu hanya tidak sengaja. Kecelakan saja... KE-CE-LA-KAAN !",bantah Kris tidak terima.

"Sudah –sudah, aku kenyang. Aku kembali ke ruanganku", ucap Luhan lalu beranjak pergi dari kantin dan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Ruang Manajer Marketing.

Dan teman-teman Luhan hanya bisa menatap Luhan miris dari kejauhan.

"Ku rasa ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan kantong kita",gumam Chanyeol

"Oh, kalau Luhan seperti ini terus , kita tidak akan dapat traktiran makan malam lagi",ucap Kris

Pukul 22:00 KST

'clik'

"Apa Minseok belum pulang ?",batin Luhan lalu melangkah ke atas menuju kamarnya dan Minseok.

Sampainya di kamar ,di lihatnya seluruh penjuru kamar dan semua kenangan dengannya dan Minseok seakan berputar bagai roll film yang ada di bioskop. Menampilkan seluruh kenangan mereka dari awal perkenalan sampai bersama dan berbagai perasaan senang dan sedih . 'Rasanya indah untuk di kenangan tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk di lakukan kembali ?',pikir Luhan sedih.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan menenangkan pikirannya . Mungkin nanti dirinya bisa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menjelaskan hubungan dirinya dan Minseok saat ini dan untuk kedepannya.

Selesainya dari kamar mandi , Luhan bergegas berganti pakain dan menuruni tangga. Baru beberapa langkah Luhan menuruni tangga , di lihatnya seseorang yang sudah merusak seluruh mood hidupnya kini muncul dengan sangat indahnya di balik meja bar.

"Min",panggil Luhan dengan suara lirih. Tapi Minseok hanya bergeming dan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Min", panggil Luhan sekali lagi dan mengikuti Minseok dari belakang.

"Ada apa ?",tanya Minseok

"Bisa kita perjelas status kita ?", pinta Luhan

"Bukankah status kita sudah jelas ?",tanya Minseok lagi

"Maksudku, mau di bawa kemana hubungan kita jika kau saja tidak mau melihat wajahku hanya untuk berbicara ? Kau tau ? Aku sakit jika terus seperti ini, ini sudah 6 bulan sejak kejadian lalu. Lalu apa ? Bukannya aku sudah memberikanmu penjelasan ? Lalu apa lagi ?", tanya Luhan sedih . Dan seketikan raut wajah Minseok mulai berubah, kini yang ada pada wajah Minseok adalah kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Tapi Minseok tidak tau, bagian mana yang membuatnya kecewa pada Luhan, Minsoek tau . Minsoek tau semuanya tentang kejadian 6 bulan lalu. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dirinya seakan membuat tembok tinggi antara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Aku tak tau",jawab Minseok lirih.

"Lihat aku... tatap mataku. Apa kau lihat jika aku sungguh –sungguh melakukan itu ? ", tanya Luhan sekali lagi dengan menangkup wajah Minseok dan mengarahkan padanya. Di telitinya seluruh lekuk wajah Minseok, seakan dirinya ada seorang vampir yang buas dan ingin segera mendapatkan darahnya saat itu juga. Dan itu adalah Luhan, di telusurinya ajah Minseok yang jarang di lihatnya secara lama dalam jangkah 6 bulan ini. Itu sangat menyiksa bagi Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia hidup hanya dengan melihat pungguh kecil miliki Minseok setiap malamnya tapi bisa menjamah bibir merah cherry miliki Minseo ?

Dan 6 bulan ini rasanya Luhan seperti zombie.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau melihatnya ? Apa kau melihat di mataku jika aku pernah melakukanya ?", tanya Luhan sekali lagi

"Tidak", jawab Minseok lirih.

"Jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk menjauhi ku lagi ataupun meninggalkanku . Kau tau ,Min. Karena itu tidak akan pernah mungkin, bahkan kematian sekalipun.", ucap Luhan serius .

'tet...tet...'...'delivery hoka hokae pintar', teriak suara dari luar pintu .

"Kau pesan delivery ? Kenapa harus hoka hokae pintar lagi ?akhhh..sudahlah ",teriak Luhan lalu melangkah menjauhi Minseok dan mendekati pintu .

"JANGAN ! Biar aku saja.. aku tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu terulang. Bukankah kita baru saja berbaikan ?",sergah Minseok lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan untuk menjauhi pintu.

'clek'

"INI PESANANNYA NYO...EH TUAN",kata pengantar delivery keras.

"Ini uangnya ",kata Minseok lalu memberikan uang

"Terima kasih Nyo.. enghhh...Tuan. Eh t, tapi maaf... Nyonya Cina itu kemana ? Apa sudah pindah ?",tanya pengantar delivery bingung

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan petugas delivery rasanya ingin menonjok pintu supaya terpental mengenai wajah petugas delivery . 'Ck.. tidak bisakah dia diam dan langsung pergi setelah mengantarkan makanan ',batin Luhan geram.

"Iya... dia sudah tidak kos di sini lagi. Jadi maaf ... bisa saya makan ?",balas Minseok 'sedikit' sopan lalu mulai menutup pintu.

"BAIKLAH ... JANGAN LUPA MEMESAN DARI HOKA HOKAE PINTAR LAGI...TUAN",teriak petugas delivery kencang lalu mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ayo makan",tawar Minseok lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan tempat makan.

Dan Luhan yang ada di dekat pintu hanya bisa terbengong . Rasanya dirinya ingin berlari mengejar petugas delivery itu lalu menendangnya ke planet lain.

"Lu~ ?",panggil Minseok

"Bentar .. aku ingin ke kamar mengambil handphone", ucap Luhan lalu bergegas menaiki tangga dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

'tuuut...tuuuut...'

' _Oh Halo Luh...'_

"Kai, bisa kau pecat petugas delivery milikmu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Suaranya benar-benar membuat telingaku mau pecah"

' _Huh ? Tapi ken...'_

"Aku baru ingat kalau dia yang membuat hubunganku dengan Minseok renggang gara-gara mulutnya itu. Kau tau... petugasmu itu salah memanggil Nyonya & Tuan antara aku dan Miseok. Jadi cepat pecat!"

' _Huh...?'_

'tuut...tuuut...tuuuttt'

.

.

.

-TAMAT-


End file.
